


Untitled J2 Smut

by krankypants



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krankypants/pseuds/krankypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared runs, pauses, reflects then runs some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled J2 Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Adult Themes. SLASH - this means boy on boy action, if this offends you, don't read it!  
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but a notebook, a pen and a broken down VW Beetle.  
> Prompts: Cowboy hat, handcuffs and park bench
> 
> Author's Note: Written for my bff hayliemonster who provided me the prompt words and then requested some Jared/Jensen smut. Keep in mind that this is my first ever foray into writing this sort of thing, so it's probably gonna be a little heavy on the cheese. Please forgive me. All mistakes are mine, as this story has not been beta'd by anyone other than me. If you are the sort of person who offers comments, I implore you to be honest about what you think! I can't grow as a 'writer' if I never get feedback.  
> AN2: This originally was meant to be complete smut. Turns out the boys felt like being quite chatty.  
> AN3: This was originally posted @ my livejournal account some time ago, so if you've read it before I apologize. If you'd like a little back story on how this came to be, or a little pic-spam that I put together for MissMonster you can go here for the links: http://tyler-logan.livejournal.com/31435.html#cutid1

Jared woke up early, body aching, needing to move, stretch, run.

Cautiously extracting himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets he and the man sleeping beside him had created, he slid to the edge of the bed. Quickly dressing in running clothes Jared scribbled a note for his lover on the back of a script and placed it on his abandoned pillow. Leaving the sanctuary of his bedroom he grabbed his running shoes, iPod, spare key and soundlessly slipped out of the house.

Jared’s feet pounded against the pavement in time to the pounding of the music in his ears. Pushing himself to run harder and farther than normal; slowing only when the burning in his thighs and the tightness in his lungs got to be too much; he continued jogging, stopping to stretch when he got to a park bench. When he finished stretching he sat, allowing the events of the previous night to consume his thoughts.

Jensen had finally stopped chasing him and Jared had finally allowed himself to be caught.

 

He had come home to find Jensen in his bedroom, lounging on the bed, wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and a mischievous smile; propped up on one elbow and Jared couldn’t help but notice two pairs of handcuffs dangling from the fingers of Jensen’s other hand.

Setting the handcuffs and the cowboy hat down on the pillow beside where he lay, Jensen moved from the bed to stand in front of a very stunned Jared.

“Jen...” Jared managed to mumble before Jensen was upon him; kissing him with more hunger and passion than Jared had previously thought possible.

When the need for air became overwhelming Jensen pulled away slightly, “Welcome home,” he said, his lips brushing with Jared’s as he spoke.

“Hi,” Jared whispered, blushing. “What are you doing?”

Laughing, Jensen, not feeling at all modest, stepped back holding his arms out, “Really J? What am I doing?” Jared blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, Jensen taking pity on him moved to stand closer; taking his face between his hands, forcing Jared to look him in the eyes, “I think it’s about time we stopped dancing around each other, don’t you?”

Jared nodded slightly, placing his hands on Jensen’s hips he pulled him closer; leaning down slightly to claim his lips in another searing kiss.

Jensen held to the back of Jared’s head with one hand and moved the other to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it. “Off,” he demanded. While Jared removed the offending article, Jensen made quick work of getting Jared out of his pants and boxers. Jared blushed again as Jensen took in the sight of the now naked man standing in front of him. “So beautiful,” he breathed with a small sigh. He took Jared’s hand and pulled him toward the bed.

Jensen tossed the hand cuffs and cowboy hat to the floor. Jensen attached his lips to Jared’s neck; one hand in Jared’s hair holding his neck exposed to Jensen’s mouth, kissing, nipping and suckling a path between his jaw and shoulder; his other hand at Jared’s side, thumb stroking Jared’s abdominal muscles.

Jared leisurely ran the tips of his fingers up and down Jensen’s back, becoming increasingly aroused every time Jensen’s teeth grazed the skin of his over sensitized neck. When he couldn’t stand it any longer he pulled Jensen closer, so that their erections rubbed together at the slightest twitch of Jared’s hips. He pulled Jensen down onto the bed with him; lying down, Jensen hovering above him, Jared admitted out loud both to Jensen and himself what he’d spent the last three years denying, “I want you so fucking much.”

Leaning down to whisper in Jared’s ear Jensen made a confession of his own, “You’ve always had me.” Then returning his lips to Jared’s neck he gave it the same attention as before, only this time when he got to the younger man’s shoulder he kept going. From his shoulder to his chest. Chest to Stomach. Stomach to thigh. Thigh to calf. Calf to ankle. Then up the other side of his body the same way. Both times completely ignoring the one spot he knew Jared wanted him to touch. Needed him to touch.

By the time that Jensen’s ministrations returned to Jared’s neck his cock was harder than he ever remembered it being. “Jen, please...” he begged. Jensen’s lips returned to his, his hips raised, denying Jared the release that the friction of their groins would allow him.

“Please what?” Jared could feel the smirk on Jensen’s lips, incurred by the coy nature of his response.

“I...need...uhhh...I, um...want...oh God...” Jensen’s lips were once again on Jared’s neck, causing him a great deal of distraction.

Punctuating each word with a kiss Jensen slowly replied “Baby. You. Have. To. Tell. Me. What. You. Want.”

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist effectively pulling him down and pressing their bodies together, Jared growled “I want you to fuck me. Now. And put the hat back on.” Jared dropped his legs back onto the bed so that Jensen could move.

Jensen leaned over the side of the bed and came back wearing the cowboy hat. “Kinky bastard...” He mumbled.

“I’m not the one with hand cuffs.” Jared shifted when Jensen reached under his pillow.

“I stole them from props.” Jensen shrugged, pulling his hand out from under the pillow, producing a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Jared laughed, “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Dunno.” Jensen tapped a finger on Jared’s hip, “Over.”

Planting his feet on the bed Jared shook his head. “Wanna see you.”

Kneeling between Jared’s legs Jensen sighed “Yeah.” He then lifted one of Jared’s legs off the bed, manoeuvring it so that the back of Jared’s knee was on his shoulder. Jared moved his other leg, bending his knee toward his body, rotating his hip slightly outward, allowing Jensen complete access to his body. An expression of trust and adoration passed across Jared’s face and just as quickly was replace by an expression of want and need.

Jared gasped when a lube slicked finger slowly pushed past the ring of muscles in his ass. When a second finger was added he moaned and reached for his cock.

“Not yet,” Jensen said, pushing his hand away, adding a third finger.

“Jen...” Jared moaned as fingers ghosted over his prostate. “Please...”

“You sure?”

“Yes! God Yes!” Jared’s body ached for the loss of contact as Jensen’s fingers left him.

Jensen quickly rolled on the condom, adding more lube to it. He lifted Jared’s other leg to his shoulder, and slowly began to enter him. When he was all the way in he stopped moving, giving himself time to adjust to the tight heat that was surrounding him, waiting to feel Jared’s body relax under him. When he did, Jensen leaned forward, to kiss him, nearly folding Jared in half. Thrusts of his pelvis keeping time with the thrusts of their tongues.

Jared lowered his legs, to hook his ankles together at the small of Jensen’s back, pulling him in deeper. Continuing to kiss Jared, Jensen reached down between them to stroke the other man’s hard cock. Feeling Jared begin to tighten around him, Jensen whispered, “Don’t fight it.” A few quick strokes later and Jared was coming, two more thrusts into his tight passage and Jensen’s own orgasm followed.

“That was just, um...just...wow.” Jared mumbled as Jensen collapsed onto him.

“Yeah. Wow.” When his heart rate had slowed and his lungs felt like they were taking in air again, Jensen withdrew himself from Jared’s body; tossing the hat back to the floor he moved toward the bathroom to throw away the used condom and get a wet cloth.

Once Jensen had them both cleaned up, and they were wrapped around each other under the blankets, no more words were spoken and both men quickly fell asleep. Each one feeling assured that their dance was done and neither planned on going anywhere. There would be plenty of time to talk in the morning.

 

Bringing himself back to reality, Jared wondered what he was doing sitting on a park bench getting all hot and bothered when he had cowboy hat wearing, handcuff stealing, sexy as hell Jensen-fucking-Ackles naked in his bed at home. Plotting how he could put those handcuffs to use and slowly torture Jensen - there would be plenty of time for talking later - Jared ran home.


End file.
